Burbuja de Jabón
by Moya-chin
Summary: Era terco y perezoso, eso todos lo tenían bastante claro, pero él nunca aceptaría cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos a esas situaciones que él tomaba con indiferencia, flotando en un cielo infinito de primavera, con su orgullo Samurai intacto… Tal como Burbuja de Jabón.


_**Burbuja de Jabón**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Burbujas de jabón. Adueñándose del cielo a antojo, pero abandonándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambiciosas y hermosas… así se les podría definir, cada vez deseando más altura, embelleciéndose gracias los rayos solares que crea un hermoso y diminuto arcoíris dentro de su débil estructura, pero no se rinden tan fácilmente… También son obstinadas, de eso no cabe duda.

_¿Si los humanos se parecían a ellas?_ Claramente. Los humanos son ambiciosos, deseando poder, dinero o cualquier recurso; Los humanos son obstinados, rendirse nunca ha estado en su vocabulario, tampoco tienen intenciones de estarlo… Pero no exactamente son hermosos, el ser _"atractivo"_ es algo pasajero, temporal. Lo que realmente deja ver la belleza de una persona son sus ideales, su lealtad y por sobre todo, son más bellos cuando dan todo por esa persona importante, si la había conocido ese mismo día o hace años… la persona bella estaría allí, parado enfrente del necesitado, sin temor a morir.

_¿Gintoki era así?_ No cabía duda. Alguien despreocupado, hasta indiferente, capaz de dar su vida por alguien que lo merezca. ¿Dinero? Eso no era lo más importante, pero como todo humano claro que lo anhelaba, su leche de frutilla estaba en juego. ¿Rendirse? Nunca ha utilizado esa palabra, hasta le parecía un estúpido insulto siquiera ver a alguien desistiendo sin intentarlo… desde tiempos inimaginables ha tenido un espíritu de pelea irrompible.

Gintoki era una burbuja de jabón, anhelando llegar más alto, embelleciendo su inquebrantable alma en el proceso. Siempre había sido el terco peliplata de rulos naturales, empuñando su Katana reiteradas veces, para defender y proteger a sus personas queridas. Kagura, Shimpachi, Sadaharu… ¿Cuántas veces había arriesgado su vida por ellos? Bueno, pues lo valía, aunque nunca lo aceptaría. Nunca fue bueno para expresar sentimientos, ni ahora ni nunca.

Ni cuando estaba peleando por la liberación de Edo junto Katsura, Sakamoto y Takasugi, tampoco lo aceptaría, no aceptaría que aunque _"olvide"_ ese pasado, lo tiene incrustado en su corazón de plata sin tratar siquiera de borrarlo, pero simula hacerlo. Tampoco lo aceptaría ahora, sentado en su escritorio, tomándose un vaso de leche de frutilla mientras leía el periódico de días atrás con su pereza característica, mientras Kagura y Shimpachi discutían como siempre.

Al final de cuenta él era una burbuja de Japón… Ambiciosa, terca y hermosa, deseando más altura, pero anhelando a la vez nunca alejarse del suelo, nunca alejarse de ellos, aunque el deseo de antaño de ser libre aún este en su sistema, reteniendo al monstruo que solía ser… El pasado no importaba tanto, importaba más su presente y las personas que protege en el presente.

Quizás ella lo entendía, entendía ese deseo de volverse independiente, pero a la vez se volvía débil por esas personas importantes. El pasado los condenaba y quizás los presionaba en el presente, tratando de saldar cuentas y devolver favores imposibles de devolver, por el cruel destino que el mundo les predestinó. Pero había una diferencia, ella logró su objetivo después de todo, y ahora él como idiota tenía una colección de diarios que tenían en portada sus logros.

Por eso él era una burbuja de jabón, resistente y frágil a la vez, avariciosa pero solidaria a la vez. Pero quizás ser así no era tan malo después de todo, ser un idiota con una detestada permanente natural en el cabello… Pero a la vez era ese el temido _"Shiroyasha",_ con su espíritu Samurái a todo su esplendor, perdido entre las sombras de la guerra, con sangre y muertes tras de sí…

Pero seguía anhelando vivir, elevarse hasta lo más alto. _**Como una genuina Burbuja de Jabón en primavera.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>© Todos los derechos reservados a Sorachi Hideaki, Sunrise, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©<em>****_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em><em>Moya-chin dice:<em>_**

_Bueno... esto es extraño -/-. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no escribía una historia de otro Anime, pero creí necesario escribir una de mi segundo anime favorito de una vez._

_He estado viendo Gintama últimamente, y este capitulo me dejó inspirada a escribir algo como esto. Si, me inspiré en un capitulo en concreto, el 54 si mal no recuerdo... y esa "ella" es Tatsumi, la chica del capitulo. (Ah... como amé el episodio :3)_

_Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten de esta historia, drabble o OneShot cortito que escribí. Agradeceré cada visto, favoritos y Reviews que me quieran dejar, me gustaría que me dejaran opiniones y cosas así... Es el motor de un escritor ^^, pero agradezco de antemano cada tiempo que le quieran dedicar a esta pequeña historia que en lo personal me ha gustado un poco x3._

_Eso sería todo, nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, con alguna otra historia de Gintama, si así la inspiración bipolar que poseo lo desea. MoyaMoya-chin se despide de todos! -(-..\\)-_


End file.
